


另一种选择

by Kanjani4ever



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanjani4ever/pseuds/Kanjani4ever
Summary: （title一如既往乱起的。）*狗血OOC警告⚠*生子⚠*这是一个坑⚠*ABO*伪不良少年设定。*深泽辰哉是个分化期延迟的O一直以为自己是个B，岩本照A。岩本照和深泽辰哉是同学，两个人因为不同的原因被当成不良经常被人挑事拖去打架，但是两个人都不喜欢打架所以私下变成了朋友。深泽辰哉分化的时候两个人都没有意识到，但是打了一炮，之后深泽辰哉发现自己怀孕了....
Relationships: Iwamoto Hikaru/Fukazawa Tatsuya
Kudos: 22





	1. 一个意外

“这个看着像是早期流产的征兆，我把你转去生产科那边先吧...” 医生手里拿着化验单缓缓说道。

“........什么？” 深泽辰哉半天才找回自己的声音。

“你怀孕了。” 医生说着晃了一下手里的化验单。

深泽辰哉拿着自己的化验单跟着护士走在医院的走廊里，他努力地看着手里的单子，上面全是字母和数字他一个都看不懂，更看不出来到底哪里写着他怀孕了。一定是化验单出错了，或者是之前的医生看错了，深泽辰哉想他只是早先的时候摔了一跤，之后不知道为什么肚子一直疼了好久疼的他实在是受不了了来了医院。怎么可能会怀孕呢？深泽辰哉是个B啊，至少他自己是这样认为的...

“肚子疼了多久了？” 

“昨天下午开始的...”

“有没有出血？”

“....？” 深泽辰哉并不能很好的理解这个问题的意思。

“内裤上有没有血迹？” 医生见他半天没有反应又换了个方式把问题问了一遍。

“....没有...” 深泽辰哉有些脸红，想了想还是补了一句“不知道...我的底裤是黑色的....”

“那上厕所的时候呢？有看到明显的血迹吗？”

“...没，没有吧...医生...”深泽辰哉犹豫了一下还是问了，“会不会是错了，我是B....怎么会怀孕呢....”

听到他的疑惑之后医生皱了一下眉头，被人质疑确实是一件挺不愉快的事情，但是深泽辰哉不知道医生的表情只是单纯在质疑现在学校的性教育而已，近几年意外怀孕的学生正在逐年增加，很多学生也像眼前这位病人一样，连最基本的生理常识都缺失了....

“你是O。”

“可是我没有分化啊...”

“有些人分化的早有些人分化的晚这很正常，看你的化验单你应该分化不久，确实是分化的挺晚。但是你确实是O，而且也确实怀孕了，7周。” 

“....”

“另一方和你什么关系？和你发生性行为的人成年了吗？” 虽然通常这种情况另一方都是同龄人，但是为了以防万一医生还是多问了一句。

深泽辰哉没有说话低着头摇了摇头，排除了需要报警的可能性后医生也不想再打探病人的隐私了。

“可以.......吗？”

“啊？” 医生没有听清楚，深泽辰哉又重复了一遍，虽然还是说得含糊不清的，不过医生总算是抓到了关键词“你想做人流？可以啊，但是你还未成年需要监护人签字陪同。不过你现在肚子疼，先做个B超吧。”

深泽辰哉不记得自己是怎么回到家的，不知道是不是因为被告知怀孕了之后的心理作用，吃晚餐的时候他一直想吐，但是又怕妈妈会问起只能小口小口的慢慢吃，好在自己平时吃的也不多，所以妈妈好像也并没有起疑心，不过还是关心了一下他脸色不太好。检查完的时候医生给了他一份人工流产的确认同意书，最后一页上面监护人签字的一栏格外的刺眼，深泽辰哉第一次感受到日本21岁才成年带来的前所未有的困扰。第二天早上深泽辰哉醒的格外早，肚子已经不像前两天那样疼的厉害了，只是还有一点不舒服。同意书被他藏在枕头下面，深泽辰哉就这样躺着听着隔壁妹妹起床去洗漱的声音，在房间里化妆换衣服时候小声哼歌吐槽自己裙子怎么变紧了的声音，下楼吃早餐的声音，然后妈妈让她上来叫自己起床的声音。深泽辰哉还是躺在床上一动不动的，他今天不想出房间，不想去上学，不像见到任何人，特别是那个人，所以深泽辰哉甚至连手机都没碰。妹妹在门外敲了半天见他一点动静都没有，丢下一句自己要去上学了就气呼呼地踏着重重的脚步声又下楼去了，不一会换了妈妈上来敲门，深泽辰哉依旧直挺挺地躺着。 

“辰哉？醒来了吗？上学要迟到了...” 妈妈还在敲门，“身体不舒服吗？妈妈进来了哦？”

妈妈进门的时候深泽辰哉条件反射的闭上了眼睛，但是还是被妈妈看到了，问他醒来了为什么不起床。

“妈妈...我可以转学吗？” 深泽辰哉一开口带着哭腔把妈妈吓了一跳，他自己也吓了一跳。昨天医生好像有说过怀孕的情绪会变得很难控制，大概就是这个样子吧，真丢人...

“为什么突然先转学了？在学校发生了什么吗？...”妈妈小心翼翼的问，见他半天不回答又说道，“这个时候要转学也要等爸爸回来才能决定呢，爸爸出差要下个月才能回来，辰哉能不能再坚持一下呢？已经是最后一年了，辰哉也要认真想清楚才是啊...”

“对不起...但是，我真的很想转学。” 

而此时的深泽辰哉只在想着怎么样才能瞒过家里和身边的人自己怀孕这件事，却没想到犯了一个错误还是让妈妈察觉到了不对劲。他昨晚睡觉之前在想着绝对不能让父母知道自己怀孕的事情，于是用手机在网上搜索了关于家庭成员扮演演员的费用，那条搜索记录还留在搜索栏里，而他的浏览器账号也挂在妈妈平时在家用的笔记本上面。所以妈妈下午打开浏览器搜索菜谱的时候不意外地在搜索记录里面看到了这条记录...

“辰哉你是不是有事情瞒着妈妈？”

“....”深泽辰哉坐在妈妈对面沉默不语。

“这个是什么？” 妈妈把笔记本电脑的屏幕转了过来，搜索记录里面显示着自己昨晚搜索假扮家庭成员演员的关键词。面对妈妈的质问深泽辰哉不知道要怎么回答，他并不是一个擅长撒谎的人，更不要说撒下第一个谎之后就要用更多的谎去圆第一个谎，想到这里深泽辰哉的肚子又开始疼的厉害起来... 妈妈刚开始还以为他只是因为心虚才脸色变得很差，后来看到深泽辰哉开始冒冷汗便意识到事情不对劲，伴随而来的还有一阵淡淡花香像是樱花的味道，起初闻到并没有觉得有什么，直到妈妈突然意识到早已经过了樱花的季节家里又怎么会闻到樱花的味道呢....

妈妈以为深泽辰哉肚子疼只是因为刚分化不久生理上还不适应，不过执意要带深泽辰哉去医院做一个全面的检查，尽管深泽辰哉百般拒绝还是被推上了车，他只好一直试图说服妈妈换一家离家里稍微远一点的医院，可是却一直失败反而让妈妈起了疑心只好闭嘴。走进医院的时候深泽辰哉就知道自己完蛋了，医院里有自己昨天的记录所以当妈妈告诉前台的护士小姐说自己肚子痛的时候，护士小姐看着电脑屏幕里显示的记录温柔的对深泽辰哉妈妈说， “肚子还在痛是吗？嗯，今天藤原医生不值班，先帮您联系其他的生产科医生可以吗？”

深泽辰哉条件反射的想要跑，但是妈妈的反应更快一手就抓住了他，“好的，那就麻烦您了。”

最不想让家里人知道的事情最终还是被妈妈知道了，妈妈却比想象中的更平静地接受了这一切，没有一句责怪反而一直安慰深泽辰哉，只是在医生提到深泽辰哉有先要做人工流产的意愿的时候稍微愣了一下，母子俩经过短暂的交流最终妈妈还是在监护人的一栏盖下了章。经过进一步的检查之后医生问深泽辰哉想不想今天就把手术做了，毕竟人工流产越早做越好，深泽辰哉今天的条件也符合。躺在手术台上的时候他突然觉得很害怕止不住地开始发抖，护士说情绪波动过大会影响手术让他尽量放松，深泽辰哉试着深呼吸在脑子里想一些轻松的事情，却不知怎么的想到他说他喜欢小孩...

深泽辰哉哭着从手术室走出来的时候妈妈快就反应过来了并没有说什么... 晚上妹妹知道后整个人都显得异常兴奋，并拍胸脯保证必要的一定会和妈妈一起说服爸爸的。


	2. 知晓

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一如往常瞎🐔⑧写  
> *伪医学知识，请勿信以为真。

岩本照其实一直想要找机会和深泽辰哉讲清楚，可惜还没有等他找到这个机会深泽辰哉就跑了。岩本照这天来学校的时候就一直想着昨天深泽辰哉跑的时候摔的那一下看似不重，但是事后似乎一直不太舒服的样子，结果去到深泽辰哉班上却被告知今天人没有来学校。岩本照有些担心，给深泽辰哉发了信息，可是半天也没有回复心里有些着急，本来想打电话的却又怕是那天的事之后两个人都有点心口不一，最终想了想还是没有打电话。就这样岩本照在焦虑中等了两天一直等到星期五，深泽辰哉既没有回他的短信也没有来学校，这下他按耐不住了，拦住了一个深泽辰哉班上的学姐打探消息，结果对方告诉他老师今天才在班上说的，深泽辰哉转学了。岩本照一下就慌了，果然是因为那天的事情吗？不然怎么会有人到了高三的时候突然转学。仗着自己一张不良的脸岩本照从深泽辰哉的班主任那里半胁迫式的拿到了深泽辰哉转学的细节，然后毫不犹豫的冲去新学校那边，结果却是也扑了个空。难道是转学手续没办完还没有来上课？于是第二个星期岩本照又逃课跑去那边想找深泽辰哉结果还是没见到了，这下奇怪了，深泽辰哉总不可能凭空消失了吧。不过这次岩本照学乖了，不是在自己的地盘总要先装装样子，回去的时候他把自己一头黄毛染回了黑色，第二天把头发梳得整整齐齐，在妈妈见鬼一样的眼神里穿着整齐合身的校服准点从家里出门了，跑去深泽辰哉的新学校编了个瞎扯蛋的理由混进了学校找到了深泽辰哉的班主任。

“噢，原来如此，深泽辰哉同学帮助你迷路的弟弟回家所以你想要亲自向他道谢是吗？” 班主任一脸信以为真的看着岩本照，一手翻出了深泽辰哉的学生档案，“可是深泽辰哉同学暂时不会来学校呢，我也一次都还没有见过他呢。”

“欸？深泽同学怎么了吗？” 岩本照关切的问道。

“啊...深泽辰哉同学的家人帮他办完转学手续之后就立刻办了休学手续呢，听说是有些身体上的不适需要长期调养一下，嘛...你看高三了嘛，毕竟压力大，但是身体也很重要...” 班主任推着眼镜还在絮絮叨叨着，可是岩本照的脑子里却只剩下深泽辰哉病了这条讯息，心里紧张的不行。最终靠着死缠烂打岩本照还是从班主任这里要到了深泽辰哉的地址，虽然突然拜访过于唐突，可是他管不了这么多，现在只想知道深泽辰哉到底怎么样了。

一时的冲动来的快也去得快，等到真的到了深泽辰哉家门口岩本照又有点心虚了。这样真的好吗？也许fukka根本不想见自己呢？他没有回自己的短息这是从前从来没有的事情啊，果然就是不想见自己吧。在深泽辰哉的家门口岩本照打了退堂鼓，犹豫了许久还是不敢去按门铃，最终垂头丧气地准备回家的时候，一转身就看见深泽辰哉挽着一个和他长得有几分相似的女性朝这边走了过来，岩本照瞬间两眼放光差点就要冲上去了。

深泽辰哉和妈妈去了家附近的生产专科医院注册了信息，回来的路上又去商场逛了一圈看了一些母婴产品，但是想想觉得还是为时过早和妈妈有说有笑的讨论着以后再和妹妹一起来买。这会深泽辰哉却看到岩本照杵在他家门口，心里一惊向后退了一小步，一边庆幸刚才没有买那些婴儿用品以及自己今天穿的是一件很宽松的T恤，虽然现在肚子完全看不出来，但是他还是心虚。妈妈很快意识到了深泽辰哉的不对劲，她看了看家门口的岩本照心里算是了然，本来想说些什么打断这尴尬的气氛，没想到岩本照倒是主动，直接上前就是自我介绍，顺带为自己的唐突拜访道歉，说因为深泽辰哉一直没有回他的信息，又从老师和学校了解到他休学了才急忙赶来关心他的身体状况。这不禁然深泽妈妈在内心对岩本照好感度大增，这个男孩子看起来堂堂正正的很懂规矩，感觉也很在乎辰哉，不知道自己的傻儿子在别扭什么。

“哎呀，你是辰哉的朋友啊，真不好意思让你在外面站这么久，我还要去超市买菜，要不你和辰哉进门坐坐吧，正好家里也没人你们好说话。” 其实妈妈这句话是在暗示深泽辰哉这是是个难得的机会可以跟岩本照把话说开，毕竟刚才在医院那里医生也说了，如果没有alpha的陪伴Omega独自度过孕期和生产不单只是难熬，而且对胎儿和母体都会有一定的风险。所以医生刚才也劝了，如果有条件的话还是跟alpha讲清楚比较好。深泽辰哉自然懂妈妈什么意思，只是他也有自己的打算，不过还是乖乖领着岩本照进了屋。一进屋还站在玄关上岩本照就迫不及待地问他身体则么样，深泽辰哉吓了一跳呆呆地看着他...

“那个..你转学了，我去了你新学校那边问，你班主任说你因为身体原因需要调养所以休学了....” 岩本照毛毛躁躁的讲了一大串，深泽辰哉勉强抓住了重点，岩本照只知道他因为身体原因休学了，以为他是病了并不知道他怀孕。

“啊...嗯...不是什么大病，就是需要静养一段时间，没关系的...” 深泽辰哉这句话里有两个重点，一是想让岩本照不要担心，二则是强调了‘静养’两个字在暗示岩本照不要多过问了。

只可惜岩本照根本没有在乎他话中的重点，只是一个劲儿的问他到底是什么病，还热切地表达了自己愿意帮忙的意愿，期间不止一次强调了两个人是好朋友，甚至还说出了“fukka在我心里是很重要的存在，所以不希望fukka瞒着我勉强自己。”这种暧昧不明的话。深泽辰哉听着岩本照滔滔不绝地在那边讲啊只觉得鼻子发酸。

岩本照注意到了深泽辰哉坐在自己面前，但是却早已走神，“呐... fukka，你在想什么？是不是太累了，对不起我讲太多了，但是我真的很担心啊...”

“啊，果咩果咩。真的不用担心我啦，医生说了不是什么大病，好好休养一段时间就会好啦...” 深泽辰哉确实没有撒谎，虽然不是生病，不过孕期确实要好好修养，等到孩子生下来就好了。

“我希望fukka有什么烦恼都可以跟我讲，请让我帮fukka分担吧，我想要成为fukka可以依靠的对象！” 岩本照突然很严肃的看着深泽辰哉讲道。

“噗...” 深泽辰哉一瞬间有些动摇想要把孩子的事情告诉他，可是下一秒就立刻打消了这个念头，转而用开玩笑的语气化解过分严肃的气氛。

“喂~~！fukka...我是认真的！”

“はいはい... 岩本先生真是一个立派的男人呢~以后一定会变成一个好丈夫，好爸爸的~！” 不小心有点讲出了心里话，深泽辰哉自己也吓出了冷汗，好险一无所知的岩本照只当他是在拿自己打趣。就这样终于送走了岩本照，交换条件是以后他的信息一定要回，他的电话一定要接，深泽辰哉自然都答应了，相对的他要求岩本照要乖乖去学校不可以再逃课，也不要再来找自己了，为了‘静养’。

果然那天之后岩本照就没有再上门来找过深泽辰哉，只是每天都会发各种信息汇报自己的行踪以及问候一下深泽辰哉的身体状况，还有晚上准时的一通电话。这样的情形就连妈妈和妹妹都看不下去了，两个人一致认为岩本照一定是喜欢他，所以才这么关心，还一直怂恿他把怀孕的事情告诉岩本照。其实深泽辰哉可以理解妈妈和妹妹的心情，怀孕真的不像他先前想象的那么简单，特别是三个月以后深泽辰哉的生活发生了巨大的转变，他变得容易困倦乏力和情绪失控，还伴随着腰酸背痛食欲不振等等的症状... 医生说这是因为身为男性他的胯比女性要窄，所以内脏和骨盆受到的压力更大，更重要的是因为没有alpha信息素的安抚，导致他的信息素也不稳定身体出于本能的自我保护会对体内的胎儿有些排斥，而胎儿在遭到排斥的时候也会有一定本能反抗，最终就导致一个恶性循环让他在怀孕期间格外难受... 深泽辰哉知道如果他告诉岩本照自己怀孕了，岩本照肯定会二话不说负起全部责任，甚至不会有一丝怀疑这个孩子是不是他的，因为他一直都是这样一个端正又充满担当的性格，只是因为长了一张不良的脸才四处被人挑事打架而已。但是两个人从来都不是情侣关系，即使深泽辰哉确实对岩本照有超越朋友的感情，但是他却不想因为这样就束缚住岩本照。

另一边岩本照对深泽辰哉生病需要静养的事情深信不疑，并且真的按照两人约定的那样每天乖乖去学校上课，准时准点给深泽辰哉发信息汇报，以及关心深泽辰哉的情况。深泽辰哉也回复了他的每一条信息，每天晚上还可以打一会电话，虽然见不到面但岩本照心里还是美滋滋的，感觉两个人像是在谈恋爱。对，岩本照想跟深泽辰哉谈恋爱，他那时候不知道为什么上了深泽辰哉之后很快就想开了，他想跟深泽辰哉谈恋爱。本来想告白的可是谁知深泽辰哉病了，既然要静养，那就不能给深泽辰哉徒增烦恼，于是岩本照决定等深泽辰哉好了再跟他表白。就这样日子一天天过去了，很快就迎来了暑假，而岩本照对这个暑假也早有规划，他考了摩托车的驾照，找了一份在某片区送快递的兼职赚零用钱，虽然他表面告诉深泽辰哉是相等他病好了和他一起去温泉旅游，实则打算旅游的时候跟深泽辰哉表白。只不过计划赶不上变化......

这天岩本照骑着小摩托在自己负责的片区晃悠着，暑假快过完了这份兼职也快结束了，在这个片区跑了两个多月和大家都熟了一时间还有些感慨。他经过公园附近的时候突然看到了一个熟悉的人影，岩本照愣了一下，又倒回去再仔细看了看... 虽然只是背影，但是他很确定那个坐在秋千上的背影一定是深泽辰哉没错！将近三个多月没见深泽辰哉头发长了不少还染回了黑色，显得他的皮肤更白了，人好像瘦了很多不知是不是因为生病的缘故... 可是岩本照心里疑惑，深泽辰哉家并不住在这个片区怎么会在这荡秋千，而且隔壁那个小男孩岩本照也认识，是附近羽村太太的儿子，似乎和深泽辰哉很熟的样子，看样子深泽辰哉是常来。他正寻思着要不要上前打招呼的时候，深泽辰哉和小男孩似乎要走的样子准备起身，也不知道为什么岩本照下意识的躲了一下，深泽辰哉转身的时候并没有注意到岩本照在不远处，可是岩本照却注意到了深泽辰哉起身时候不寻常的姿势，以及他转身之后虽然穿着宽大的T恤但依旧若隐若现微微隆起的肚子。岩本照当下就愣在了原地，深泽辰哉这么瘦那隆起来的肯定不是小肚子，他看着深泽辰哉一手扶着肚子，一手牵着小男孩，或者说更像是小男孩扶着他两个人慢慢走出公园。

深泽辰哉怀孕了，那个孩子一定是他的。岩本照的脑子里不假思索的冒出了这个念头，他很想现在立刻冲上前去问清楚，可是又怕吓到深泽辰哉，而且对方为什么不告诉自己？深泽辰哉是Omega？他什么时候分化的？自己怎么不知道？抱着一肚子的疑问岩本照也不记得自己那天是怎么把剩下的工作完成的，当晚打电话的时候他压抑着自己疯狂想要质问深泽辰哉的情绪，假装平静的跟他汇报了自己的一天，当然隐去了见到他在公园荡秋千的那段... 接下来的几天岩本照格外留意那个公园，他想要当面问深泽辰哉那些一直环绕在他脑海里的疑问。终于，这天他又看见深泽辰哉和那个小男孩公园里荡秋千，岩本照在暗处一边酝酿着情绪想着怎么开口，一边观察着深泽辰哉和小男孩的互动，也许是因为怀孕关系深泽辰哉看起来格外的柔和，仿佛身边都有一圈光环围绕着，是岩本照从来没有见过的样子，让他看得有些入迷了...

“fukka...fukka! fukka你怎么了？脸色好恐怖！” 打断岩本照思绪的是小男孩关切的声音。

“啊... 抱歉啊，稍微，有一点点，一点点的头晕呢...” 深泽辰哉勉强对着这个一脸焦急的小男孩露出一个称不上微笑的微笑。

“那...那我扶着fukka去医生那里吧！” 小男孩说着伸出了两只手想要将深泽辰哉扶起来。深泽辰哉拉着他的小手试图从秋千上站起来，谁知可能是一下用力过猛反而眼前一黑重心不稳就要往前倒，深泽辰哉心想大事不妙要是自己真的这样摔下去就完了....

深泽辰哉本以为自己可能会直接摔到地上或者压到羽村君，谁知却被一双强壮有力的手臂在半途接住，还伴随着一股有些熟悉的气味... 深泽辰哉想要努力睁开眼睛，可是眼前一片模糊什么都看不清楚，只能看见一个模糊的人影，他听见一个稚嫩的童声在一旁喊着他的名字，以及他还听见了岩本照的声音，是幻觉吗？

“照...？” 他下意识的喊了一声，然后便失去了意识...


	3. 坦白

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 瞎🐔⑧写系列 请叫我狗血大王。  
> 什么时候才能写完啊...(猛男落泪。

与其说是昏倒，不如说这是深泽辰哉怀孕的这五六个月来睡得最好的一次。的确他最初确实因为低血糖以及睡眠不足晕倒在公园，可是很快他便沉沉的睡过去了... 这几个月来深泽辰哉就如医生当初警告他那般如出一辙过得难受，随着胎儿越来越大深泽辰哉身上反映出了全部妊娠会有的不良反应，虽然家人和怀孕指南都各种告诉他应该多吃点，可是深泽辰哉真的什么都吃不下，并不是说他不想吃，而是肚子里的捣蛋鬼经常让他吃下去很快又要吐出来，最后实在没办法为了维持营养他只好定期去医院打营养剂。可是这还不是最糟糕的，伴随着月份增大胎儿开始逐渐成型，深泽辰哉也开始失眠，小宝宝像是无时无刻不在提醒深泽辰哉自己已经长出了手和脚一样没日没夜的在他肚子里动个没完。大概是从三个月开始，深泽辰哉感觉自己再也没有连续安安稳稳的睡着超过两个小时，自己每一天几乎都是在昏睡和呕吐中度过，看得妹妹都快要恐婚恐育了。可是医生说这是正常的，一是因为身为男性他的腰胯比女性要窄，所以胎儿挤压到了体内器官他才会一吃就吐，还一直跑厕所，其次当然就是因为没有alpha导致的信息素不稳定，所以胎儿才会一直动。不过医生说了，只要保证必须的营养这些对胎儿的发育都不会有什么影响，只是会对深泽辰哉影响比较大。

深泽辰哉可能真的是睡傻了，他醒来的时候只是觉得自己难得的睡了个好觉，天花板是医院的天花板，谈不上熟悉只是这几个月来也看惯了，真正意识到不对劲是想要抬起手伸懒腰的时候意识到自己的左手被握着，转头一看发现是岩本照握着自己的左手，手背上还插着营养剂的输液管... 原来真的是他。深泽辰哉不是不想逃，可是挺着个肚子，他先想要坐起来都需要有人扶一把，他只能跟岩本照大眼瞪小眼等着对方说什么。

先前岩本照想象了一百种质问深泽辰哉的方法，可是现在真的看着深泽辰哉他却什么都问不出来了，他本来抱着深泽辰哉来到医院的时候医生是想请他出去的，毕竟他和深泽辰哉非亲非故，一个妇产科医院出现一个陌生的alpha不适合，会影响到其他的Omega。只是在帮胎儿做检查的时候本来异常乖顺的胎儿在岩本照带上门走出去的时候又开始闹腾了起来，医生一眼就知道是怎么回事了，只好又让护士把岩本照请回来。岩本照也不傻，这样一来一回他自然知道是什么意思，深泽辰哉肚子里的孩子会因为自己的信息素而安静下来，无疑是给他内心的疑问一个肯定答案。剩下的就只有...

“为什么?”  
“嗯？” 深泽辰哉尽量不去观察岩本照的表情，对方的脸色并不好，散发出来的alpha气息也带着压迫感，肚子里的胎儿也跟着开始有些不安分了。  
“为什么不告诉我，”岩本照的眼睛一直盯着深泽辰哉输液的手，他其实也心虚不知道深泽辰哉会说出什么答案，自己又是否能接受那个答案，“孩子...是我的吧？为什么不告诉我...”  
“....” 比答案更灼心的是深泽辰哉的沉默，他只是低着头看着自己的手...  
“fukka... 这么讨厌我吗？” 岩本照说出这句话的时候带着浓浓的鼻音，“不告诉我是因为不想跟我有任何关系对吧.... 所以还转学了...” 眼泪在眼眶里打转随时都可以掉出来，可是岩本照还是拼命忍住了。

“我明白了，” 岩本照久久等不到深泽辰哉的回应内心其实已经崩溃了，眼泪还是控制不住的掉了出来，这时候他更庆幸深泽辰哉没有在看着自己，最终只能不情不愿地松开了握着深泽辰哉的那只手，本来牵着只是怕他睡着的时候乱动影响了输液，现在人醒了自己还赖在这里恐怕也是多余了，“这段时间真的不好意思打扰了，请一定要照顾好自己....”

“不是的！” 在岩本照的手彻底放开的那刻深泽辰哉害怕了，虽然他告诉过无数遍自己不应该左右岩本照的人生，可是他也不能想象自己的生活里没有岩本照，“不是的... ” 深泽辰哉不会知道他挽留的时候岩本照有多高兴，即使他试图掩饰，可是身体还是一秒坐回了深泽辰哉旁边握住了他的手。

照的人生还有许多可能性，他听见深泽辰哉这样对他说道，我不希望你的人生被我或者被这个孩子改变，这不是照的错。深泽辰哉将自己的想法告诉了岩本照，他不需要他负责，只是也不想他误会，自己不讨厌他。怎么可能会讨厌呢...

可是我想负责。我想要一直和fukka在一起，我喜欢fukka！深泽辰哉听到岩本照这么说道。


End file.
